


О гонках и работе

by fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019/pseuds/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019
Summary: Сквало и Гокудера едут в отпуск, но кое-кто совершенно не умеет отдыхать.





	О гонках и работе

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: нецензурная лексика, ООС

Перелёт был ночной. За окном иллюминатора густела темнота, разбавленная только подсветкой крыльев и отблесками на гладком металле.

Гокудера отвёл взгляд от тусклого экрана ноутбука, устало потер глаза, ткнул кнопку вызова стюардессы. Та появилась через пару секунд, с улыбкой нескончаемого терпения на лице, склонилась над креслом, защебетала по-французски.

― Двойной американо без молока и сахара и бутылку воды, не открывайте, ― отмахнувшись от вежливых вопросов о самочувствии, бросил Гокудера и снова уставился в монитор. Яростно клацал по клавишам, отхлебывал кофе, то и дело смотрел на часы ― два часа полёта тянулись невыносимо долго, и когда уже появится возможность выходить в интернет с высоты десяти тысяч метров.

Он вздрогнул, когда слева вместе с наушником пропал звук любимого альбома Лед Зе́ппелин, подался вперёд, непроизвольно опустил крышку ноутбука, потом сознание догнало тело ― и он тихо рассмеялся.

― Не пугай так.

Сквало коротко прижался губами к его уху, зацепил зубами пирсинг. Сладкая, простая ласка согрела кожу дыханием.

― Ты можешь просто перестать? ― попросил хриплым ото сна шепотом. ― Два часа без работы.

― Четыре дня, ― быстро поправил Гокудера и отодвинулся подальше. Все пассажиры спали, да и людей в бизнес-классе было немного, но попадаться на глаза посторонних не хотелось.

― Думаешь, вся мафия развалится? ― насмешливо пробормотал Сквало, но трогать перестал ― откинулся обратно на спинку своего сиденья, вытянул длинные ноги. Ответа не дождался. ― Ты ведь не оторвешься от этих бумажек, даже если я предложу прямо сейчас отсосать тебе в туалете, ― сказал он и заржал, всмотревшись в выражение мучительного раздумья на лице Гокудеры. ― Блядь, да ты серьезно двинутый.

С соседних кресел зашикали на невежливый шум. Гокудера проигнорировал всё, вернув наушник на место, снова уперся взглядом в экран, и грохочущая музыка заглушила все подъебки Сквало до самого приземления.

В Ницце их встречал заранее заказанный вертолёт, ― до Монако всего семь минут по воздуху. Люди вокруг говорили на быстром французском, который Гокудера плохо помнил, Сквало скалился всем подряд и жал протянутые руки, а в салоне достал телефон и принялся строчить смс-ки.

― Что, мафия разваливается? ― мстительно прокричал Гокудера, перекрывая рокот лопастей. Сквало посмотрел на него, тонкие губы тронула улыбка, едва заметно, в углах рта, и он убрал мобильный в карман джинсов.

― Отписался маме, что долетел без пробок, ― лицо у него было нечитаемое, понимать, врёт он или нет, Гокудера никогда не умел. Вот и сейчас ― действительно мог писать маме, хотя раньше вообще не упоминал свою настоящую семью. Впрочем, мамой он вполне мог, издеваясь, называть Луссурию.

Вкус на многое ― почти на всё ― у них совпадал, так что отель и номер вызвали в Гокудере восторг и легкую злость на самого себя. Когда, планируя отпуск, Сквало сказал «я всё сделаю сам» и «тебе понравится», Гокудера психовал и порывался хакнуть его банковский счёт, чтобы узнать, за что и где было заплачено. Остановило его только то, что счётов у Сквало было несколько личных и ещё больше служебных.

― Договоримся? ― уже в гостиной, плеснув в пару бокалов виски, предложил Сквало.

Гокудера постарался проигнорировать вибрацию телефона в пиджаке.

― О чем?

― Четверг, пять тридцать утра. Обратный самолёт в понедельник, в три часа ночи. Выдержишь без работы четверо суток?

Виски, выпитый залпом, обжёг гортань, прокатился по пищеводу едкой, теплой волной. Сквало оказался рядом как-то слишком неожиданно, притянул к себе за галстук, вжался губами в губы с алкогольным привкусом. В голове зашумело, заштормило, забилось сбитым пульсом, и, чёрт с ней, этой работой, Гокудера готов был сдаться, ничего, абсолютно ничего не произойдет за четыре дня, это первый полноценный отпуск за последние года два или уже три, как будто кто-то считает. Он длинно застонал в поцелуй, уронил пальцы на пряжку чужого ремня, начал расстегивать нетерпеливо, походя лаская руками пах сквозь плотную ткань. Сквало такой ответ вполне устроил.

На часах было шесть сорок семь, когда Сквало, наконец, окончательно заснул, задышал редко и глубоко, растянувшись на огромной постели, измотанный, разметавший по подушкам длинные волосы. Гокудера осторожно выбрался из-под его руки, стараясь не разбудить, и пошёл к оставленному в соседней комнате пиджаку за телефоном ― посмотреть почту и перезвонить на пропущенные вызовы.

Почему именно Монако и именно в четверг, Гокудера понял только на следующий день, когда они выбрались на поздний завтрак в ресторан неподалеку от отеля, ― всюду пестрели афиши, буклеты и флаги Формулы-1. Не выспавшийся Гокудера мрачно цедил кофе и курил, стряхивая пепел в блюдце. 

― Был когда-нибудь на Гран-при? ― поинтересовался Сквало, отхлебывая мерзкий даже на вид зеленый коктейль из веганского меню. До сих пор никому не было известно наверняка ― он искренне любил всю подобную дрянь, или это протест против режима питания Занзаса заставлял его периодически есть всякие отвратительные вещи.

― Подростком, ― пожал плечами Гокудера. ― Ещё до, ― он неопределенно махнул рукой, но Сквало и так понял.

― Днём смотреть гонки, ночью ебаться на пляже, как по мне, идеальный отпуск.

Гокудера рассмеялся, впился зубами в горячий сэндвич, облизал губы, затем ― пальцы, по которым потек сочный острый соус.

― Уговорил, первый пункт можно отменить, ― сдвинув на кончик носа солнечные очки, Сквало посмотрел на него тяжело, радужка потемнела почти до черноты, от этого привычно бросило в жар.

На гонки они всё-таки пошли. Их встретил улыбчивый парень, проводил в вип-ложу, выдал бейджи аккредитации, Гокудера глянул мельком ― имена фальшивые, фото настоящие, Сквало обо всём позаботился, как и обещал. Люди вокруг веселились, смеялись, пили, Гокудера успел ухватить с подноса пробегавшей мимо официантки бокал шампанского, алкоголь запузырился на языке, и шум болидов легко перекрывал чужие голоса. Сквало с кем-то разговаривал и, кажется, делал ставки, ― то ли давние знакомые, то ли новые краткосрочные друзья, какая разница, если он рядом, иногда прикасается к руке пальцами, будто невзначай, расслабляюще и хорошо.

А потом зазвонил так и не выключенный телефон.

Сквало услышал вибрацию тоже, глянул быстро, мажущим взглядом, дернул плечом ― «решай сам», ― отошёл в сторону бара, чтобы не мешать. Вздохнув, Гокудера взял трубку, провисел на звонке несколько минут, потом нашёл Сквало, успевшего прикончить пару шотов текилы, уцепил за локоть, извиняясь на ломанном французском перед незнакомыми людьми, вывел в коридор.

― Если отдашь мне мобильный до воскресенья ― куплю тебе здесь Феррари, ― уже немного пьяно пообещал Сквало прежде, чем Гокудера что-то сказал.

― Я и без тебя могу купить себе Феррари, ― огрызнулся он. ― Почему, блядь, ты не психуешь? В Варии ничего не происходит?

― Ничего непоправимого, ― закатил глаза Сквало. Вытянул из заднего кармана джинсов телефон. ― Если что, Занзас позвонит. Я им не нянька. И ты ― не нянька. Если что-то пойдёт по пизде за пару дней твоего отсутствия, значит, ты изначально облажался, нормально выстроенная система может автономно пахать неделями.

Гокудера хотел что-то возразить. Слова кипели на языке, злые и правильные, привычное раздражение, без которого они со Сквало не могли вместе ни работать, ни просто существовать, затопило, захлестнуло, вытолкнулось наружу ― но не ударом. Он толкнул Сквало к стене, и тот податливо вжался в поверхность спиной, выдохнул длинно, потянулся к лицу, поцеловал, поласкал языком губы, руками с силой провел вдоль тела.

― Тут где-нибудь?.. ― хрипло пробормотал Гокудера, расстегивая верхние пуговицы его рубашки, уткнулся в шею, втянул жадно запах ― пота, своих же сигарет, горького парфюма, волос, ― захватил зубами короткую цепочку, поцеловал лежащий между острыми ключицами образок ― святой Юлиан, отлитый в серебре, безразлично смотрел на их грехи.

― Тебе не понравится, ― предупредил Сквало и потащил его за руку по коридору, толкнул одну из дверей через несколько метров, и Гокудере действительно не понравилось, ― уборная. Включив в ближайшем кране воду на всю мощность, Сквало заблокировал дверь, снова притянул к себе, целовал голодно, гладил, дышал заполошно, и стало плевать. От желания в голове становилось мутно и тяжело, словно они не трахались ночью после прилёта и ещё с утра, вместе принимая душ, ― сказывалось, что до этого несколько месяцев виделись урывками.

Опустившись на колени, Гокудера дернул змейку джинсов, приспустил до колен, прижался щекой к бедру, поцеловал головку мокро, демонстративно, через ткань белья, дождался нетерпеливого сорванного стона и легкой, сладкой боли ― Сквало слабо потянул его за волосы, чуть отстраняя от себя, чтобы видеть лицо, плывущий взгляд, зацелованные приоткрытые губы. Увидел и выругался сквозь зубы, зажмурился. Гокудера помогал себе пальцами и сосал грубо, цепляясь зубами, пропускал в горло под сбитый речитатив мата и стонов, сам себе дрочил свободной рукой, и всё закончилось быстро, как будто они были подростками, ― Сквало кончил молча, почти всухую, дернул Гокудеру вверх, на себя, начал слизывать с его рта свой вкус, положил ладонь поверх его ладони, довёл до оргазма в несколько сильных движений, дал застонать в голос, отстранившись. 

Прополоскав рот и помыв руки, Гокудера выключил воду, и сразу вернулись звуки ― где-то за несколько стен от них бесновалась ликующая толпа, неслись на смертельной скорости болиды.

― Надеюсь, я выиграю кучу денег, ― вытирая перчатки бумажным полотенцем, сказал Сквало. ― Если так, Дино будет в восторге от новой Ферарри.

― Возьмем на ночь прогулочную яхту? ― неожиданно даже для самого себя предложил Гокудера и увидел в зеркале вопросительный взгляд. ― Хочу трахнуть тебя в открытом море.

Сквало довольно расхохотался и коротко поцеловал его в висок прежде, чем открыть дверь.

― Это можно.

И тут раздался звук телефонного оповещения.

Сквало закатил глаза и вышел, оставляя Гокудеру отвечать.

До конца отпуска было чуть больше восьмидесяти часов.


End file.
